The Investigation
by x4050x
Summary: AU fic. Logan and Ororo are FBI agents that are paired together to investigate a strange school called Xavier's. Rated M for sexual themes, and violence. Logan is slightly sexist in the beginning, so if that offends you, skip it. I myself am not sexist. Rating may change. Bad summary, I know. Just freaking read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anyone claiming that I claim to own what Fox claims to own will be confused by my disclaimer.

**Hey people! How've ya been? You hate me? Oh. Anyway, passing over my low self-esteem, let's begin another random-ass AU story! Who else is pumped? ... What? ... You think I should go boil my head? ... Okay, let me get the story started first. STORY MODE ACTIVATE. Now I'll go boil my head.**

I walk confidently into LeBeau's office, sure that I can handle whatever insane mission he sends me on this time. After spending 10 years in the FBI, you are no longer surprised even when a completely bizarre mission gets thrown your way. What he was about to say, though, would change my life forever.

"Hello, Logan." Remy said, staring at me over steepled fingers as I faced him over his desk. "How are you, old friend?"

"Not bad, Remy. What kind of government madness do you have for me today?" I respond, staring back into his black-colored eyes. Some of the lesser secretaries had quit when they claimed 'his eyes change from black to red when angry' and nobody believed them.

"Well, Logan, this may come as a surprise-"

I snorted. "Nothing surprises me anymore, Remy."

He continued as if I had not just interrupted him. "-But I'm assigning you a partner for this case." He took a deep breath and waited.

Approximately five seconds later, I managed to pull my gaping mouth shut. "What? Why? I always work alone!" I managed to say without trying to choke him to death.

He gives me a second and says, "This is not up for discussion, Logan. You will either take her or you will not investigate this case, and it is one of the most promising I have ever seen."

"Her?" I asked. "I don't want some weak woman getting in the way of my case!" I had just enough time to finish this sentence when I felt an arm slide across my throat from behind.

I struggled, of course, but the arm was like an iron bar across my windpipe, denying me the air I needed to survive. Black mist was creeping around my vision, and I saw fireworks. The last thought I had before I blacked out was, 'Are those ... breasts behind my ... head?'

The first thing I did when I woke up was reach inside my jacket and pull out my pistol. Then I looked up and saw Remy twitching silently, tears running down his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Did they stab you?" I leaped up in concern as a hoarse laugh escaped his throat. He was laughing. In hysterics, in fact. Crying as he laughed.

"I take it that this weakling is going to be my partner?" A soft feminine voice questioned from behind me. I turned around and saw the largest pair of breasts I had ever seen. Then I looked up to the rack's owner. She had wonderful blue eyes, soft white hair, and mocha colored skin. Deciding I liked the breasts better, I looked down - right as she slapped me. "I mean, this perverted weakling is going to be my partner?" she asked.

Remy could only nod through his hysterical tears.

"Fuck you." I said to the woman. "Is this... pair of tits gonna be my partner?" I turned back to Remy. Big mistake. I felt the woman's arm slide across my throat again for the second time in ten minutes.

**A/N: I would just like to say that I am not sexist at all, and I respect women as the stronger sex. They actually have been proven to live around five years longer than men. And judging from how bad the woman kicked Logan's ass, I'd say that he is weaker. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but I do own a new notebook!

**I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story, but here goes anyway. Spontaneity is good, right? **

I came to slowly, not moving as I knew that motion would just make me dizzier. I closed my eyes and opened them, my vision clearing. I could make out a blurry figure sitting across from me, gradually getting clearer.

"Rem...y?" I asked, swallowing to clear my throat.

"Logan, Ororo," said Remy. So that was what her name was. Ororo. I will remember that. "Would you like the mission or not?" I must have missed the briefing while I was unconscious.

"I will accept," said Ororo, still standing directly behind me. I scoot forward in my chair, wary of any more arm bars.

"I missed the briefing." I croak, rubbing my neck. Asphyxiation hurt.

"Doesn't matter," replied Remy. "Ororo can explain in the car." He shoved a yellow manilla file into my hands and gestured to leave his office.

I rose from the chair and turned to face Ororo, keeping my gaze firmly locked on her eyes this time. As I walked out of the room, I swear I could hear Remy laughing at my back. I shook my head at his antics. Was he trying to get me killed?

"Have you been on the force long?" asked Ororo.

"Ten years." I replied, looking at her. I blinked as her beauty washed over me again. "So what are we looking at today?" I asked.

"Some school. Called Xavier's School for Highly Skilled Youngsters or something like that. Some people complained about strange phenomena." she replied as we walked down the hall away from Remy's office and toward the parking lot.

"What kind of strange phenomena?" I asked, still rubbing my neck.

"I'll explain in the car. Come on." She sped up and held the door to the parking lot open for me, urging me to hurry up. She seemed really excited about the case, and I became curious, hurrying to my car and unlocking it, tossing the manilla file onto the passenger seat.

'Maybe I'll have a smoke before we leave.' I said to myself, sticking an unlit cigarette into my mouth and turning away from the car. I realised that she had been standing right behind me while I put the file in the car, and we were now uncomfortably close. So close that the tip of my unlit cigarette brushed her forehead.

We stood that way for a second, almost touching, and then each took a step back, apologizing at the same time.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

I turned away to light my cigarette, but not before I saw her blush.

**A/N: Can you tell that I had no preparations for this chapter? Usually I like to have some sort of plot before I write a chapter, but I was just winging this one. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am once again, sitting in front of my laptop, thinking about what the hell I should write this chapter about. I need to write a plot for this. Later. After I watch some Psych.**

As we drove, Ororo explained the case. "So, Logan, we've had several complaints about strange lights and flashes above Xavier's. In addition, one man's car froze solid when he drove past."

"Solid?" I asked, not believing her. "Hon, I dunno the guy, but I already think that he's a lying bastard."

"Well, we're going to go interview him, so BE NICE. Or better yet, just let me do the talking." She looked at me seriously. "He says he has photos of his car while it was frozen. We'll examine them, then ask him some questions."

I kept driving, then said, "How 'bout we go look at where we're staying, then question him in the morning? By the way, where are we staying?" I thought that Remy had booked us rooms in a hotel, but I didn't know the name.

"We're staying at the Merriweather Hotel. The directions are right here," Ororo said as she handed me a sheet of paper from the manilla file Remy had handed me. Keeping my eyes somewhat on the road, I came closer to her to peer over her shoulder at the file, our faces almost touching. She smelled nice, like sandalwood.

"Alright, I think I got it. So it's a right up here, a left, and then two more rights," I said, pulling away from her and focusing my attention on the road, and didn't respond. I turned to look at her face and she turned quickly away from me. She was blushing, I could see that by examining her reflection in the window.

What was her problem? Everytime I got close to her, she acted like a ninth-grade girl in love. I turned back to the road to see a car coming straight toward us.

"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed as I swerved the car into the left lane, trying to avoid the oncoming car. "You're in the wrong lane, you dirty fucker!" I yelled as he passed, flipping him the bird. I need to focus on the road, not my partner. My beautiful partner.

At least our almost-collision had caused Ororo to look up at me, albeit in alarm. "Sorry, darlin'. There was just some drunk guy in the wrong lane." I reassured her. She nodded, then turned back to the window as if that happened every day.

We pulled up in front of the Merriweather Hotel roughly an hour later. I stayed outside for a smoke, while she went inside to find our rooms.

Five seconds later, she came running back out again like a bat out of hell. She was blushing like crazy and mumbled something quickly. "omigoshremytookmarriedroombed."

"Excuse me?" I said. "Remy married our bed?" That was what it had sounded like she had said. She blushed up at me through her lashes and and tried to communicate again, this time slower.

"Remy got us a room." She said, stating the obvious. It took me a second to realize that she had said _a _room, meaning we'd stay in the same room. It only got worse from there. "It's the Honeymoon Suite." Oh shit. I would _kill_ Remy when I next saw him.

"It's alright, 'Ro," I said. "I'll just, uh, call Remy. Just a sec." I flipped open my cell phone and strode away from the hotel with fast, angry steps. I quickly dialed Remy's number, then put the phone to my ear. He picked up after three rings.

"YOU GOT ME AND ORORO THE HONEYMOON SUITE?" I screamed into the telephone. Remy's voice stopped for a second and then he continued.

"It was the only room they had left... And plus if I were in your position? I would have _no_ complaints." I could imagine Remy raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"We're just partners. Never pull something like this ever again, got it?" I insisted, embarassed.

"Well, it works with your cover story." I immediately groaned.

"What," I ask, "Is our cover story?", dreading the answer.

"Logan, you and Ororo are just married! Congratu-" I hung up.

"OH, shit," I said aloud. "How am I gonna explain this to Ororo? I mean, she was embarassed when we were staying in the same room, but married . . . ?" I slap a hand over my face in exasperation at my idiot boss.

**A/N: Not sure where I'm going with this story... It might have a really shitty end :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! After a severe case of writer's block, my muse came and beat me the hell up. So here I am, morer betterer than ever! (not) FYI, still has no plot. **

**Also, shoutout to 'gundamseeddestiny' for reminding me about the rings! How could I have forgotten? I'm gonna suck at proposing. ;)**

I walked back to Ororo, grabbed her arm and walked into the hotel, intending to explain the "marriage" inside the room. Unfortunately, we were stopped by a hotel employee next to a table with a vase of fake roses. Her nametag said "Sarah".

Sarah stared at me for a second then asked, "Can I see the rings?!". I groaned. Holy hell, I hate my boss. I closed my eyes for a second, looked at Sarah, looked at Ororo, looked at Sarah, reached to my right, grabbed two fake roses, quickly pulled off the petals, twisted the plastic "stems" into rings and shoved one into 'Ro's hand.

Holding out my hand, I showed Sarah the crude "ring" made by the plastic stem. She looked at me like I was crazy and backed away slowly. Well, that taught her to ask questions. I quickly led Ororo up to our room and slammed the door.

"What rings? What is she talking about? What is going on, Logan?" asked Ororo, thoroughly bewildered.

"Well, we're undercover as an engaged couple... That's why Remy got us the honeymoon suite..." I told her, trying to keep the awkwardness out of my voice.

"That... bastard!" said Ororo, looking pissed. I back away. I remember just how good she is at arm bars. She punched a hole in the plaster of the wall, raining bits of wood down on the carpet. "Cheap walls," she remarked.

I heard footsteps outside our room and someone eased open the door. I quickly thought of an excuse, pulling Ororo into a kiss. She tried gently to pull away until I shook my head subtly at her. She had nice lips. _Really _nice lips. Anyway, believe it or not, this was actually part of my plan. A really good part of the plan.

I heard a cough behind me and pulled away from the kiss ( dammit ) to face another hotel attendant. His name was Steve. He walked over to the hole in the wall and said, "Care to explain this?"

"We got a little ... carried away." I said dryly. Ororo covered her face, blushing. "By any chance, do you have any condoms?" I continued weakly. Steve stared at me and then turned and left, returning moments later with a pack of toiletries, toothbrushes, etcetera. Steve left without a word. I quickly closed the door and threw the toiletries across the room.

Ororo looked at me and wailed, "Really, Logan? Condoms? That was the most embarassing thing I have ever done!" she was still covering her face.

"Well, I didn't see any ideas from you, 'Ro!" I protested. "Anyway, we have to go get rings, since Remy overlooked that fact." she nodded weakly and we walked out of the hotel to my car. We drove into a nearby town named Hollowstead and looked for a jeweler's.

We found a small shop in the rough center of town called John's Jewels and Rings, and parked the car. We both walked inside and went up to the counter. "I need two rings," I said.

"Are you two gettin' married, then?" asked the man behind the counter.

"She's my sister." I said.

"We're getting engaged." said Ororo at the same time.

Oh shit.

"Yer gettin' engaged to yer sister?" asked the man incredulously.

"No"

"Yes"

We both stared at the man threateningly. "Just give us a ring!"

**A/N: I have no idea why I still indent all my paragraphs. doesn't even show indents. Hmm. I guess I'm just an indent lover.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup with you guys? The sky! Whooo! Anyway, to my readers ( huge confidence boost when I read your reviews, even the insulting ones )**

**QTFics - Yeah, they will probably work out a story sometime ... It's just so fun to be random!**

**Guest - My muse is going to kill me ... When I have writer's block of any sort, it just beats the shit out of me until I find some sort of creative relief, such as writing, hacking, drawing etc.**

**CrisTocK - I was confused by the phrase, 'a bit more longer'. Does this mean:  
1) A bit too long  
2) Needs to be longer  
But anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

**shejams - I try for comedy, I really do. Glad to hear that my writing quality has not bombed!**

**Without further ado, here's the story ( which still has no plot ):**

We walked out of the jewelry store hand in hand, our new rings on our fingers. I smiled at Ororo as she brought our hands up to her face to examine our rings. They were basic gold bands, as I didn't want to spend too much money on some fake wedding rings.

"Do you have a wife?" asked Ororo suddenly, looking up at me.

"No."

"Girlfriend?" she asked again.

"No," I said again. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she said, her face blank. Suddenly she pulled me down into a kiss. We stood there on the sidewalk for a while, not moving, not breathing, for what seemed like a millenia. I laced my fingers through her platinum colored hair, feeling her against me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her leg wrap around my waist.

The sound of a throat clearing startled us out of the kiss. We turned to see that we had accumulated a large audience, including a mother and three young children.

As they began to disperse, she whispered, "That was for appearance's sake, of course." into my ear.

"Of course," I whispered back, but I could tell neither of us believed it.

We walked back to my car, and I found myself thinking back over the kiss. Her lips were so full, and soft ...

"Should I drive, or you?" Ororo's soft voice startled me from my thoughts.

"I don't know, babe, but I sure want to go for a ride," I said in a husky voice. Damn, why was my voice husky _now, _and why can't I make it sound like that on purpose?

"Excuse me?" asked Ororo. Oops, maybe I was moving a bit fast.

"Never mind," I said, sighing. She probably wouldn't want to 'go for a ride' with her assistant anyway. Besides, I hate her. She nearly killed me. Twice. Within ten minutes of our first meeting.

"That's right, I hate you." I muttered. Oh, shit, please tell me she did not just hear -

"WHAT?" Oh damn, she heard all right.

"Look, sorry, I just - " I look at her, and realize that she has tears in her eyes. Whoa, she's crying.

_You made her cry, _I keep repeating in my head.

"You proposition me and then within a minute, you tell me that you hate me?" Her voice is slightly shrill and breaks towards the end of the sentence. Tears are pouring down her face, and incidentally it starts raining and storming outside.

"Look, 'Ro, I didn't mean to make you cry. I like you ... a lot, and maybe more, um but no we're just um friends right? 'Cause I mean . . . Well, we could - If you wanted to, of course ..." I said very quickly.

I quickly realized that I was botching this 'comforting' bullshit pretty badly, so I just reached over and hugged her. She grabbed my head roughly and pulled our lips together. Unlike our last kiss, this was hot and fierce, our tongues battling for dominance. She reached down and -

**-BAMF- **

"_Mein Gott! _I am sorry! _Sehr traurig!_" a blue furry creature screamed. I felt my head snap up and then -

**-BAMF-**

Ororo was gone.

**A/N: Yeah, Logan's a charmer.**

**By the way, **

_**Mein Gott **_**is German for 'My God'**

_**Sehr traurig **_**is German for 'Very sorry'**

**Glad to clear that up.**

**Also, due to some **_**misunderstandings**_** over me brute-forcing a POP3 type mail server, I am using a VPN server in Germany to bounce my link ... This may interfere with the language I upload this in... :D Please don't arrest me :D ... Please ...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Own a new cheese grater, not the X-Men. **_

**You know who absolutely rocks for reviewing my story without fail? QTFics! Yeah, QTFics is awesome! **

**On to the story!**

**Wait! Wait! Wait! WAIT! By the way, there is some blood in this chapter. By some blood, I mean Kill Bill-type blood. And for those of you not familiar with Kill Bill, that's a lot of blood.**

"What the fu ... " I allowed my voice to trail off as I saw a note sitting in the spot that Ororo had occupied a second before. With shaking hands, I unfolded it and held it up to the car light.

_'Hello Logan,_

_I am sorry that it has come to this. It is urgent that you come see me at my school immediately. We have taken Ororo so we may protect her. You both are in grave danger._

_ Signed, Charles Xavier'_

Xavier? The school? The one we were supposed to investigate? My mind was filled with questions. Where had Ororo gone? Wha -

Glass flew into my face as something landed on the windshield. I dived out of the car door as a clawed hand punched through the roof, puncturing the car seat where my head had been seconds ago.

I quickly pulled out my pistol, stuck the magazine in, and pulled the slide back. I looked up towards my car roof in time to see a figure jump from my car onto me, pinning me to the ground. A blonde man peered down at me, smirking.

He slowly placed his hand on my neck. He seemed to have claws, judging from the intense pain he caused when he tightened his grip slightly.

"Where is she?" he grunted in my face. His breath was absolutely horrifying.

"Get ... " I grunted. "Get a ... fucking Altoid." He shook me back and forth violently, slamming my head against the ground. His fingers started to squeeze and it felt like he had pierced my throat with nails. I felt blood running down the sides of my neck.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he screamed into my face, his spit flying into my eyes.

I made a decision. "She's at the ..." As he leaned in for more information, I spat  
into his face. He withdrew from my face quickly, wiping his eyes.

I quickly slammed him in the chest with both my hands and shot him three times; once in the hip, once in the arm, and once through his neck. Blood spattered across me as he went limp. I rose to my feet quickly.

Carefully, I nudged his body with my foot. No response. I kicked him, hard. No  
response. I turned and started to walk away when suddenly a hand grabbed my foot. _How the hell is he still alive? _I turned to look at him, immediately noticing that his bleeding had stopped.

I pulled my foot out of his weak grip, stomped on the back of his neck and emptied the rest of my clip into the back of his skull, splattering the leg of my pants with his blood. There was a gaping hole in the back of his head, due to my four hollow-point rounds entering his skull.

I watched in satisfaction as more and more of his blood flowed out onto the ground and he twitched. Smiling, I watched as his arm gave one last, futile jerk - _and kept jerking._ I watched in amazement as his flesh literally began to fuse back together. He half rose on his arms, looked up at me, and then smiled.

_ClickClickClickClick_

Oh shit. I pressed the release on the handle of my gun to eject my magazine as I pulled another from the waistband of my belt. I pressed the magazine into my gun, pulling the hammer back with my thumb as I backed away from the man's body.

I heard the sound of sirens coming and knew I had to get out of there fast. I sent four bullets into his back, making him fall back against the ground, and emptied the rest of the clip into the back of his neck. I quickly ran to my car.

Stuffing my key into the ignition, I turned it quickly as I heard the sirens getting nearer. I drove quickly towards Fifth and Main, turning onto Fifth. I drove faster and faster, the needle of my speedometer reaching the 85 mark.

Taking one hand off the wheel, I thumbed the release button on my pistol's handle, ejecting the magazine. I opened my dashboard and pulled another from my stash, making sure it was filled with .6mm Incendiaries. Specially made bullets, they burst into flames with the hollow-points on the bullets collapsed.

I tucked my pistol into my belt, and reached under my seat to pull out an army-issue P90. I loaded it as I kept my eyes on the road. Yes, I keep a P90 in my car. Shut up.

I pulled up in front of the school's driveway, with had a gate. I jumped out of my car, shot the gate's electronic lock around ten times, and got back into my car. Alarms started to blare as I rammed my car through the now unlocked gate. As I drove towards the school, I realized that the "school" was just a big house. A really big house.

As I pulled my car to a stop, a redhead woman came running towards my car. A man wearing a sort of red visor quickly followed her.

"Stop!" yelled the woman. The man started advancing towards me, popping his knuckles.

"I'd stop there if I were you, buddy." I said to him, and he snorted.

"Or what?" he kept moving forward. Big mistake. I was pissed now.

I smoothly turned towards him and shot him through his ankle, and he fell to the ground as if his legs had disappeared.

The woman covered her mouth and tried to run forward to him. I quickly let go of my P90 with one hand and pulled out my pistol. I pointed it squarely at her head and gave her a look that plainly said, _'I'm pissed now, so don't try anything.'_. After around ten seconds, I motioned her towards the man with my pistol. She quickly ran to his side, pulled off his shirt, and used it to apply pressure to his ankle.

I kept walking towards the door of the mansion, tucking my pistol back into my belt. Trying the door, I quickly realized it was locked. I backed up about a pace and gave it a kick that broke the door off of its top hinges. Somehow, it still wouldn't open. I kicked it again. It flew off its hinges and slammed into the floor.

Stepping over it, I reloaded my P90 and looked around. I was standing in a fairly large room with expensive leather couches and a huge-ass TV hanging on one wall. I walked to the couch, kicked it, and moved on to the TV. I sent three bullets through the screen.

Suddenly I heard a screen and turned around. Sitting on a couch behind me were two teenagers.

"Get behind me, Rogue!" yelled the boy.

"We're on a couch, dumbass!" yelled the girl, Rogue, but tried to squeeze behind him anyway. I pointed my P90 at the ground and raised my left hand off of it. I raised my hand, palm forward, in the universal "stop" sign.

Crazy kidnappers or not, I wouldn't shoot kids. "I won't hurt you." I said, looking into their eyes. "I just need my partner back."

Rogue peered out from behind the boy, and said, "Your partner?" I nodded.

"Yeah, a blue thing from this school kidnapped her. I just - " My voice was cut off as a large blue furry thing leaped onto me. He roared in my face, then turned and yelled for the kids to run. They did so without questioning. I raised my hands and put them on either side of his face.

I struggled with him, pushing him halfway off me. He tried to punch me, but I moved my head just in time. His fist smashed through the floor and my eyes widened. If that punch had hit my face, I would have died. He tried to punch me again, but I grabbed his wrist and...

_Ororo. Dead. Blood spattered everywhere. She was lying in a heap on the floor. Blood oozed out of her mouth as she twitched weakly._

_ Ororo. Hanging by her neck from a rope. Her back was broken, and someone had cut off both of her arms._

_ Ororo. Drowning slowly. I watched her eyes widen as she sunk beneath the surface of the water._

_ Ororo. Her throat slit, her unseeing eyes looking at me accusingly._

_ Ororo. Half of her body gone, powder burns across her face._

_ Ororo. Stabbed through the heart._

_ Ororo._

_ Ororo._

_ Oro... Ro._

The strange man lying under Beast went limp and started shuddering. Beast got up and turned to see Jean with her hands up to her head. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Showed him images of his partner, like she was dying." responded Jean.

"Was that... completely necessary?" asked Beast, wincing. From his reaction, Logan clearly loved her.

"He shot Scott," replied Jean. Suddenly Beast's sympathy for Logan completely dissipated. He felt like walking over and finishing the fucker, actually. "My god, Jean! Is he okay?"

"Yes," replied Jean. "He was shot through the ankle."

_Logan could hear them talking faintly. He heard them muttering about ankles. All he saw, however, was Ororo. Her laughing face. How her lips looked after he kissed them. How beautiful she was when she blushed. And he would never see her again. All because of these people. These people killed her. _

Logan's knuckles began to itch. He roared and imagined how it would feel to kill these people. That was the last thing he remembered for quite a while.

**A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I had to improvise in the middle when I accidentally deleted half the story and had to rewrite it. **

**By the way, it is illegal to own high-caliber weapons privately in some states, so I don't reccomend pulling a 'Logan' and stashing a P90 in your car.**

**Incendiary bullets may or may not exist.**

**:D**


End file.
